1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of advising traffic at an intersection so that cars can safely be stopped during a red light at the intersection and at the same time providing sufficient security for oncoming traffic that has not yet reached the intersection where the red light has occurred. The present invention also relates to the field of providing advertisements and information to drivers while the red light is on and their vehicle has stopped. The present invention relates to the field of providing traffic advisory messages to drivers/pedestrians/cyclists while the red light is on and the “DO NOT WALK” signal is on so that drivers/pedestrians/cyclist can be better informed with traffic conditions. The present invention also relates to the field of providing public announcements, emergency announcements and similar public safety messages for the driver/pedestrian/cyclist public, along with advertisements so that such systems can be self-funded, enabling Smartphones, or similar devices, that recognize these same messages and/or advertising via application (app) through such device (i.e., Smartphone) will also benefit from the broadcasting of the collected data from the encrypted traffic signal device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traffic control systems have certainly existed in the past, but to the best of the present inventors' knowledge, there is no traffic control system where the driver is stopped at a red light and provided with information concerning traffic, accidents and other public announcements. In addition, there is no pedestrian traffic control system for pedestrians/cyclists stopped at a red light and at pedestrian “DO NOT WALK” signals and provided with information concerning traffic, accidents, emergency alerts, public announcements, advertising and at the same time enabling other equipment, such as Smartphones, to have the same messages on its applications, nor is there any traffic control system with a pedestrian count down to the next pedestrian green light (i.e., the “WALK” sign). There is one particular prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 8,232,896. This invention claims a traditional pedestrian signal housing with a video display screen mounted to a pedestrian side of the traditional pedestrian signal housing is disclosed. This invention claims a video display screen is mounted to the pedestrian side of the pedestrian signal housing by way of a face plate. This invention claims tunnel visors may be attached to the traditional pedestrian signal housing to prevent cross traffic from being distracted by the visual images displayed on the video display screen. This invention claims the information displayed on the video display screen may be advertisements, information, directions, etc. Local or national entities may pay for advertisements to generate revenues for the cities or governmental entities. The invention is not considered an extension of this prior art because this invention does not provide for any type of countdown to the next green signal and there is no mention of any direct access to the traffic signal controller cabinet by this claim. The invention also has a method for data capturing of the traffic signal controller's information that includes, but not limited to, traffic signal sequences and live data traffic flow. In addition, the invention provides broadcasted information, advisories, advertisements, digital coupons, and similar communications to Smartphones or similar devices while within the traffic signal intersection area via blue tooth or similar communication protocols.
There is a significant need for such an invention to overcome the problems associated with not being able to inform drivers/pedestrians/cyclists about traffic conditions, traffic signal information, traffic accidents and other problems on the road, highway or at the neighborhood level having the traffic control intersection at a time period when they are stopped at a red light and pedestrian “DO NOT WALK” signal and so they do not need to be concerned about having their attention diverted from driving or intersection crossing. There is also a significant need to better inform pedestrians of best route through controlled intersections.